Un Nuevo Amor
by Oriana Cullen Masen
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si jake no se imprinta de renesmee sino de Lizzie la chica que aparece en el cap17 de amanecer... Mal Summary lo se
1. Chapter 1

_**Un Nuevo amor**_

**SUMMARY: QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI JAKE NO SE HUBIERA IMPRIMADO DE RENESMEE SINO DE LIZZIE LA CHICA DEL PARQUE QUE APARECIO EN EL CAPITULO 17 DE AMANECER. MAL SUMMARY LO SE**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y CONTIENE SPOILERS DE AMANECER **

_

* * *

_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**Jacob P.O.V.  
**_

"Oye, ¿estás bien?. Hola. Tu ahí, con el auto robado"

Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que la voz me hablaba a mí y luego de un segundo decicí alzar mi rostro.

Una chica que me parecía familiar me miraba, con una expresión un poco ansiosa. Sabía porqué había reconocido la cara-- A ella ya la había catalogado. Cabello ligeramente rojizo, buena piel, algunas pecas doradas en sus mejillas y su nariz y sus ojos color canela.

"Si te sientes excesivamente arrepentido por alzar el coche"- dijo ella, sonriendo de forma que se formaron unos hoyuelos hacia su quijada "siempre puedes echarte para atrás"

"Es prestado, no robado", le dije. Mi voz sonaba horrible--como si hubiera estado llorando o algo así.

Avergonzado.

"Seguro, _eso_ se lo creerá la corte"

Me enrojecí. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"En realidad no. Estaba bromeando respecto al auto, ¿sabes? Es solo que... te ves un poco alterado por algo. Oh, oye, soy Lizzie".

Ella tendió su mano.

La miré hasta que ella la dejó caer.

"En fin..." dijo ella incómodamente, "Me preguntaba si podía ayudar. Parecía que buscabas a alguien antes". Ella señaló hacia el parque y se encongió de hombros.

"Sí"

Ella esperó.

Yo suspiré. "No necesito ayuda. Ella no está aquí"

"Oh, lo siento"

"Yo también", murmuré.

Volví a mirar a la muchacha. Lizzie. Era bonita. Agradable como para intentar ayudar a un extraño que debía parecer loco. ¿Por qué no podría ser ella la indicada?¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan malditamente complicado? Una chica simpática, bonita y un poco graciosa ¿Por qué no?

"Este auto es hermoso" dijo ella. "Es de verdad una lástima que ya no los fabriquen. Es decir, el cuerpo del Vantage es hermoso también, pero hay algo del Vanquish..."

Chica simpática_ que sabía de autos._ Vaya. La miré a la cara con fuerza, deseando saber como funcionaba._Vamos Jake, imprinta ya._

Y de repente el calor me inundo, pero no de una forma que me quemaba.

Era una entusiasta.

Todo dentro de mí se deshizo mientras observaba a la cara de la chica delante de mí. Todas las líneas que me mantenían con vida fueron divididas en cortes rápidos, como si fueran amarrados a un montón de globos. Todo lo que me hizo como era en ese momento —mi amor hacia la chica que estaba en su casa muy embarazada de su esposo-vampiro, mi amor por mi padre, el odio hacia mis enemigos, mi casa, mi nombre, yo mismo— desapareció por un segundo— spin, spin, spin— y flotaron en el espacio.

Una nueva fuerza me mantuvo justo donde estaba.

No una sola fuerza, sino millones. Eran más bien cables de acero. Millones de cables de acero atándome a una sola cosa —al mismo centro del universo.

Lo podía ver ahora —como el universo giraba alrededor de ese punto. Nunca había visto la simetría del universo antes, ahora todo estaba claro.

La gravedad del aire no me sostenía más al lugar al que estaba parado.

Era la hermosa chica que tenía delante de mi lo que me mantenían aquí ahora.

Lizzie.

* * *

**BUENO SE RECIBEN TOMATASOS!!!! PRIMERO QUE TODO DISCULPENME ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC. QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTE FIC NO ES JACOB/LIZZIE SOLO PUSE ESTO PARA QUE LA HISTORIA TENGA FORMA  
**

**ESTE FIC ES ****RENESMEE/ALEC. OS SIGUIENTES ****2 CAPS VAN A SER CAMBIOS EN EL LIBRO POR LA IMPRIMACION DE JAKE.**

**YA VERAN COMO SE JUNTA LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL**

**SI NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR HAGANLO SABER DE FORMA EDUCADA Y ENTONCES LA BORRARE**

**PD. LES PIDO DE ANTEMANO QUE PERDONEN MIS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS EN LOS NEXT CAPS (SI LOS QUIEREN)**

**SABEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE LES LLEVARA UN CHICO DE TWILIGHT ESTA NOCHE!!!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un Nuevo amor**_

**SUMMARY: QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI JAKE NO SE HUBIERA IMPRIMADO DE RENESMEE SINO DE LIZZIE LA CHICA DEL PARQUE QUE APARECIO EN EL CAPITULO 17 DE AMANECER. MAL SUMMARY LO SE**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y CONTIENE SPOILERS DE AMANECER **

**Instrucciones:**

**Conversaciones en voz alta están entre comillas ("")**

**Pensamientos en **_**cursiva (**_**es decir cuando los esta leyendo Edward)**

**Conversaciones de la manada en **_**cursiva y subrayado**_

_

* * *

_

**Jacob P.O.V.**

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta en el conmigo?" le dije

"No ahorita no puedo, pero si quieres venme a ver en 2 horas aquí en el parque y salimos por ahí" dijo mi sol con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en la cara.

"Ok!!" menos mal así me da tiempo de cambiarme y acomodarme debo tener una pinta de loco. "Bueno en dos horas estoy aquí"

Me monte el coche y fui a la máxima velocidad a la mansión de los chupasangres. Bueno tendre que pedirle ropa prestada a los chupasangres porque no me voy a arriesgar a ir a mi casa y aunque me haya imprimado eso no cambia el hecho de que Bella es mi mejor amiga y no la puedo dejar sola al menos hasta que su corazón deje de latir.

Me sorprendí al ver a Edward esperándome en el garage. No lo había visto alejado de Bella en días. Podría decir por su cara que nada malo le había sucedido a ella

"Puedo hablar contigo un momento", dijo, tan pronto apagué el motor.

Respiré pregundo y le empece a decir en mi mente todo lo que paso mientras salia.

"Wao al fin se acabo la batalla" dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. _Apuesto que estabas deseando esto…_

Luego, lentamente, salí del auto y le lancé las llaves.

"Gracias por el préstamo" le dije . "¿Me lo puedes volver a prestar para irla a buscar luego?"

"Por supuesto aun te debo mucho Black" e hizo una pausa en la que su cara se marco de dolor por un momento "Bueno lo que te iba a decir primero no creo que valga ahora porque no estarás mal por Bella, pero quiero que sepas que Leah vino a ver porqué te fuiste abruptamente. Le expliqué las razones y ella cambió a su forma humana y---"

"¿De verdad?", volví a interrumpirle, shockeado esta vez. No podía procesar eso. ¿Leah bajando la guardia en la boca de la guarida del enemigo?

"Ella quería _hablar_ con Bella"

"¿Con Bella?"

Entonces Edward se molestó mucho. "No dejaré que Bella se vuelva a alterar así. ¡No me importa cuán justificada crea Leah que está! No le hice daño--por supuesto que no lo haría--pero la botaré de la casa si sucede otra vez. La tiraré al río--"

"Espera. ¿Que _dijo _ella?". Nada de esto me hacía algún sentido.

Edward respiró profundamente para recuperar su compostura. "Leah fue innecesariamente dura. No voy a pretender que entiendo porqué a Bella le cuesta dejarte ir, pero sé que ella no se comporta de esta manera para herirte. Ella sufre mucho por el dolor que te está infligiendo y a mí, por pedirte que te quedes. Lo que Leah dijo es innombrable. Bella ha estado llorando--"

"Espera. Leah le gritó a Bella por _mí_?"

Él asintió una sóla vez. "Fuiste defendido con mucha vehemencia"

Vaya. "No le pedí que hiciera eso"

"Lo sé"

Dí vuelta mis ojos. Por supuesto que él sabía. Él lo sabía todo.

Pero en verdad eso era algo de Leah. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Leah caminando a la casa _humana _de los chupasangre para quejarse de como había sido _yo_ tratado.

"No puedo prometerte que controle a Leah", le dije. "No quiero hacer eso. Pero hablaré con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Y no creo que se repita. Primero porque como tu mismo lo dijste ya veo a Bella como mi amiga, no como mi Amor, y Leah no es de las que se frenan, así que probablemente se sacó todo del pecho hoy".

"Yo diría eso"

"En fin, hablaré con Bella también. Ella no necesita sentirse mal. Esto es por mí"

"Yo ya le dije eso"

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste. ¿Está ella bien?"

"Está durmiendo ahora. Rose está con ella"

Así que la psicópata era "Rose" ahora. él se pasó completamente al lado oscuro.

Él ignoró mi pensamiento, continuando con una respuesta más completa a mí pregunta. "Ella...está mejor en alguna manera. Apartando la diatriba de Leah y la culpa como resultado".

Mejor, porque Edward había escuchado al monstruo y todo era adorable ahora. Fantástico.

"Es un poco más que eso", murmuró él. "Ahora que puedo escuchar los pensamientos del niño, es aparente que él o ella ha desarrollado remarcables habilidades mentales. Él nos puede entender, a un grado. Parece que él tiene una vaga sensación que ahora la está hiriendo. Está intentando evitar eso, lo más posible. El...la _ama._ Ya la ama".

_Me quedé mirando a Edward, sintiendo como si mis ojos se salieran de sus cuencas. Debajo de toda esa incredulidad, podía ver que este era el factor crítico. Esto era lo que había cambiado a Edward -- que el monstruo lo había convencido de __este__ amor. Él no podía odiar lo que amaba a Bella. Era probablemente por eso que no podía odiarme. Había una gran diferencia de todas maneras. Yo no la estaba matando._

"Estoy intentando convencer a Carlisle que haga nacer al bebé en cuanto el vuelva"

"Tu piensas que ella lo logrará", susurré.

"Sí, eso era lo otro de lo que quería hablarte".

No pude decir nada. Luego de un minuto, él continuó.

"Sí", el volvió a decir. "Esperando como hemos estado para que el niño esté listo, eso sería locamente peligroso. En cualquier momento sería demasiado tarde. Pero si fueramos proactivos al respecto, si actuaramos rápidamente, no veo razón porqué esto iría mal. Sabíendo que la mente del niño es de una ayuda increíble. Agradecidamente, Bella y Rose están de acuerdo conmigo. Ahora que las convencí que es seguro para el niño que procedamos, no hay nada que impida que trabajemos en eso".

"¿Cuándo volverá Carlisle?", le pregunté aún susurrando. Mi respiración no había vuelto aún.

"Mañana al mediodía".

Mis rodillas temblaron. Me tuve que agarrar al auto para sostenerme. Adivinando por qu me puse asi me dijo:

"Bella _va_ a sobrevivir"

Probablemente él estaba en lo cierto. Era difícil de decir. Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

"Así que necesito esto ahora, tengo que pedirte algo--rogarte, si es necesario"

"¿Qué quieres?", mascullé.

"Sé cuanto has cedido"- dijo él en voz baja. "Pero esto es algo que _tú _tienes, sólo tú. Se lo estoy pidiendo al verdadero Alfa. Le estoy pidiendo esto al heredero de Ephraim, Quiero tu permiso para desviarnos de lo que acordamos en nuestro tratado con Ephraim. Quiero que nos concedas una excepción. Quiero tu permiso para salvarle la vida. Tu sabes que yo lo haría de todas maneras, pero no quiero romper el destino contigo si hay alguna manera de evitarlo. Nunca fue nuestra intención faltar a nuestra palabra, y no lo haremos ligeramente ahora. Quiero tu comprensión, Jacob, porque tu sabes exactamente por qué hacemos esto. Quiero que la alianza en nuestras familias sobrevivan cuando esto se acabe".

Intenté tragar. _Sam_, pensé. _Es Sam a quien quieres. _

"No, la autoridad de Sam es asumida. Te pertenece a tí. Tu nunca se la quitarás. Pero nadie podrá estar de acuerdo correctamente a lo que te estoy pidiendo excepto _tú" _

_No es mi decisión._

"La es, Jacob y lo sabes. Tu palabra en esto nos condenará o nos absolverá. Sólo tú puedes darme esto."

_No puedo pensar, no lo sé._

"No tenemos mucho tiempo", se giró para mirar la casa.

No, no había tiempo.

_No lo sé. Dejame pensar, sólo dame un minuto aquí ¿bien?_

"Sí"

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa y él me siguió. Loco como tan fácil iba todo. Caminando por la oscuridad con un vampiro a mi lado. No me sentí inseguro o incluso incómod en verdad. Me sentí como caminando al lado de cualquier persona. Bueno, cualquier persona que huela mal.

Cuando entramos a la casa Bella ya estaba despierta y el corrió a su lado.

-"Bella, amor, pensé que estabas durmiendo", lo escuché decir. "Lo siento, no me hubiera ido"

-"No te preocupes, es que me había dado mucha sed y eso me despertó. Qué bueno que Carlisle trae más. El niño va a necesitarla cuando salga de mí".

- "Cierto, es un buen punto".

Alice dijo "Al Fin" y los ojos de Bella se posaron sobre mí. Esa irresistible sonrisa se posó en su cara por un segundo. Luego vaciló y su cara se cayó. Sus labios se apretaron como si evitara llorar.

Quería golpear a Leah en su estúpida boca.

"Hola Bells", le dije rápidamente. "¿Cómo te va?"

"Estoy bien", dijo ella

"Ha sido hoy un gran día, ¿eh?. Un montón de cosas nuevas"

"No tienes que hacer eso, Jacob"

"Que no tengo que hacer que, Yo si pase por cosas nuevas Adivina que??"

"Que?" dijo de una forma molesta

"Me e imprimado"

Ella puso una cara de shock y casi me grito: "que??"

"Si ahora te cuento, pero aun no entiendo como puedes amar esto" dije señalando su barriga y a Edward al mismo tiempo.

Ella agarro el vaso que tenia en la mano para aventármelo, pero cuando se flexiono para lanzármelo pero entonces, sus ojos se salieron de foco y el pánico atravesó sus facciones.

Medio segundo más tarde, Bella gritaba.

No era solo un grito, era un chillido sangriento de agonía. El horroso sonido se cortó con un gorjeo, y sus ojos se dieron vuelta en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se doblaba y se arqueaba en los brazos de Rosalie, y entonces Bella vomitó una fuente de sangre.

El cuerpo de Bella, manaba rojo, empezaba a moverse, moviéndose bruscamente en los brazos de Rosalie como si la estuvieran electrocutando. Todo el tiempo, su rostro estuvo blanco —inconsciente. Era el salvaje retorcimiento de los que se encontraba en el centro de su cuerpo lo que la movía. Mientras ella se convulsionaba, fuertes crujidos y sonidos de que algo se rompía mantenían el ritmo junto con los espasmos.

Rosalie y Edward se congelaron por el medio-minuto más corto, y luego se rompieron. Rosalie abrazo el cuerpo de Bella con sus brazos, y, gritando tan rápido que era difícil separar individualmente las palabras, ella y Edward llegaron a la escalera del segundo piso en cuestión de segundos.

Salí corriendo tras ellos a toda velocidad.

"¡Morfina!" Edward le gritó a Rosalie.

"¡Alice —contacta a Carlisle por teléfono!" chilló Rosalie.

Al cuarto al que los seguí tenía la apariencia de una sala de emergencias preparada justo en el medio de una biblioteca. Las luces eran brillantes y blancas. Bella esta en una tabla debajo del resplandor, su piel estaba fantasmal debajo del foco. Dejó su cuerpo caer, como un pez en la arena. Rosalie mantuvo a Bella abajo, tirando y desgarrando su ropa para quitarla del camino, mientras Edward le inyectaba una jeringa en el brazo.

¿Cuántas veces la había imaginado desnuda? Ahora no podía mirar. Tenía miedo de tener esos recuerdos en mi cabeza.

"Edward, ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"¡Se esta sofocando!"

"¡La placenta se ha de haber roto!"

En algún lugar de esto, Bella regresó. Respondió a sus palabras con un chillido que desgarro mis tímpanos.

"¡SACALO!" gritó. "¡No puede RESPIRAR! ¡Hazlo AHORA!"

Vi puntos rojos salir cuando su grito le rompió los vasos sanguíneos de sus ojos.

"La morfina —," gruñó Edward.

"¡NO! ¡AHORA —!" Otro chorro de sangre salió mientras ella chillaba. El sostuvo su cabeza, desesperadamente tratando de limpiar su boca para que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Alice se precipitó en el cuarto y coloco un pequeño auricular azul debajo del pelo de Rosalie. Y luego se alejó, con sus ojos dorados y en llamas, mientras Rosalie silbaba frenéticamente en el teléfono.

En la brillante luz, la piel de Bella tenía un aspecto más morado y negro que si fuera blanca. Un rojo profundo se filtraba debajo de la piel sobre el enorme, y escalofriante abultamiento en su estomago. Rosalie se acerco con un escalpelo en mano.

"¡Deja que la morfina se extienda!" gritó Edward.

"No hay tiempo," silbó Rosalie. "¡El bebé se está muriendo!"

Su mano se acerco a el estomago de Bella, y un vivido rojo chorreo donde Rosalie había perforado la piel. Era como si una cubeta hubiera sido volteada, un grifo abierto al máximo. Bella se sacudió, pero no gritó. Se seguía ahogando.

Y luego, Rosalie perdió la concentración. Vi como la expresión en su cara cambio dramáticamente, sus labios se retiraron de sus dientes y sus ojos negros brillaron de sed.

"No, ¡Rose!" rugió Edward, pero sus manos estaban atrapadas, tratando de apoyar a Bella verticalmente para que pudiera respirar.

Me abalance sobre Rosalie, saltando a través de la mesa sin preocuparme. Al momento de chocar con su cuerpo de piedra, golpeándola hacia la puerta, sentí el bisturí en su mano mientras apuñalaba mi brazo izquierdo. Mi mano derecha se estrelló contra su cara, bloqueando su mandíbula y cerrando sus vías respiratorias.

Tal y como tenia a Rosalie agarrada, trate de mover su cuerpo afuera, para que pudiera patearla en el estomago; era como patear concreto. Ella voló hacia el marco de la puerta, agarrándose de esta. El pequeño auricular en su oído se rompió en pedazos. Casi al instante, Alice estaba ahí, jalando de su garganta para llevarla al vestíbulo.

Y tuve que dárselo a Rose —no puso una onza de fuerza. Ella quería que nosotras le ganáramos. Me dejo golpearla como lo hice, para salvar a Bella. Bueno, para salvar a la cosa.

Arranque la navaja de mi brazo.

"Alice, ¡sal de aquí!" gritó Edward. "Llévala con Jasper, y mantenla ahí. ¡Jacob, te necesito!"

No vi como Alice termino el trabajo. Corrí al lado de la mesa de operaciones, donde bella se estaba tornando azul, sus ojos abiertos y observando.

"¿CPR?" me gruño Edward, rápido y exigente.

"¡Sí!"

Juzgue su cara por un rápido momento, esperando cualquier signo de que reaccionara como Rosalie. No había nada más que una simple ferocidad determinada.

"¡Haz que respire! Tengo que sacarlo antes de —"

Otro sorprendente crujido sonó dentro de su cuerpo, el más fuerte, tan fuerte que ambos nos congelamos en shock esperando su respuesta. Nada. Sus piernas, que se habían doblado debido a la agonía, se aflojaron, en una forma nada natural.

"Su espina dorsal," chilló el de horror.

"¡Sácalo de ella!" gruñí, aventando el bisturí hacia el. "¡No sentirá nada ahora!"

Fui hacia su cabeza. Su boca parecía limpia, así que presioné la mía a la de ella y sople una fuerte cantidad de aire.

Sentí como su cuerpo se expandía, así que no había nada bloqueando su garganta.

Sus labios tenían el sabor de la sangre.

Podía oír su corazón golpeando de forma irregular. "Sigue así" pensé ferozmente hacia ella, soplando de nuevo hacia su cuerpo. "Lo prometiste. Mantén tu corazón latiendo"

Oí el suave sonido del bisturí a través de su estomago. Más sangre se derramaba en el suelo.

El siguiente sonido me desconcertó completamente, inesperado, aterrador. Como un metal siendo hecho trizas. El sonido me trajo recuerdos de la batalla hace ya tantos meses, el sonido de los recién nacidos mientras eran desmembrados. Voltee a ver la cara de Edward presionada contra el bulto. Dientes de vampiro —la única forma de cortar a través de la piel de vampiro.

Me estremecí mientras le soplaba más aire a la boca de Bella.

Tosió de regreso, pestañeando, moviéndolos ciegamente.

"¡Te quedaras conmigo ahora, Bella!" le grite. "¿Me oyes? ¡Quédate! No me vas a dejar. ¡Mantén tu Corazón latiendo!"

Sus ojos giraban, buscándolo a el o a mi, pero no viendo nada.

Me quede mirándolos de todas formas, mirándolos fijamente.

De repente, su cuerpo de heló debajo de mis manos, su respiración se hizo mas rápida y su corazón seguía golpeando. Me di cuenta de que su quietud se debía a que todo había terminado. La tortura interna había terminado. Debía de estar fuera de ella.

Lo estaba.

Edward susurro, "Renesmee."

Bella había estado equivocada. No era el niño que se había imaginado. No era mucha sorpresa. ¿En que se había equivocado?

"Déjame…," dijo en un susurro. "Dámela."

Supuse que debería de saber que él siempre le daba lo que ella quería, no importaba que tan estúpida fuera su petición. Pero no soñé que el le haría caso ahora. Así que no pensé en detenerlo.

Algo caliente tocó mi brazo. Eso debió de captar mi atención. Nada me parecía caliente ya. No podía apartar la vista de la cara de Bella. Pestañeo y por fin empezó a ver algo. Gimió extrañamente, un sonido débil.

"Renes… mee. Tan… hermoso."

Y luego soltó un grito apagado —un grito de dolor.

Cuando halze la vista, ya era demasiado tarde. Edward arrebato la caliente, y sangrienta cosa de sus débiles brazos. Mis ojos observaron su piel. Estaba roja de sangre —la sangre que salía de su boca, la sangre mancho a la criatura, y sangre fresca salía de una pequeña manca de mordida sobre su pecho izquierdo.

"No, Renesmee," murmuro Edward como si tratara de enseñarle a la criatura modales.

No lo mire ni a él ni al eso. Solo vi a Bella, mientras sus ojos giraban de nuevo, hacia adentro.

Con un último golpeteo, su corazón dudo, y se quedo en silencio.

No había pasado menos de medio segundo cuando mis manos ya estaban en su pecho, haciendo compresiones, contando en mi cabeza, tratando de mantener el ritmo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Alejándome un momento, sople todo lo que pude dentro de su boca.

No podía ver nada. Mis ojos se empaparon y todo se volvió borroso. Pero estaba más que atento a cada sonido dentro del cuarto. El involuntario 'glug-glug' de su corazón debajo de mis manos, el palpitar del mío propio, y otro —un latido extremadamente rápido, muy ligero. No le podía dar lugar a eso.

Forcé más aire dentro de la garganta de Bella.

"¿Que es lo que estas esperando?" le gruñí casi sin aliento, bombeando su corazón de nuevo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

"Toma al bebé," dijo urgentemente Edward.

"Arrójalo por la ventana." Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

"Dámela a mí," dijo una voz muy baja desde la puerta.

Edward y yo gruñimos al mismo tiempo.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

"Lo tengo bajo control," prometió Rosalie. "Dame al bebe, Edward. Cuidare de ella hasta que Bella…"

Respire por Bella de nuevo mientras el cambio era efectuado. El fuerte _thumpa-thumpa-thumpa _se desvanecía a la distancia.

"Jacob, mueve tus manos."

Halze la vista hacia los blancos ojos de Bella, seguía bombeando su corazón. Edward tenía una jeringa en su mano —toda plateada, como si estuviera hecha de acero.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Su mano de piedra movió la mía fuera del camino. Hubo un pequeño crujido mientras rompía mi dedo meñique. En el mismo segundo, empujo la aguja justo en su pecho.

"Mi veneno," contesto mientras la empujaba mas a fondo.

Escuche la sacudida de su corazón, como si le hubieran dado electrochoques.

"Mantenlo en movimiento," ordeno. Su voz era helada, estaba muerta. Feroz y sin pensarlo. Como si fuera una maquina.

Ignore el dolor mientras se curaba mi dedo, y empezó a bombear de nuevo. Era mas duro, como si su sangre se hubiera congelado ahí —espesa y lenta. Mientras empujaba la ahora viscosa sangre a través de sus arterias, observe lo que él estaba haciendo.

Era como si la estuviera besando, rozando sus labios en su garganta, en sus muñecas, en la arruga de su brazo. Pero podía oír como su piel se desagarraba y sus dientes la atravesaban, una y otra vez, forzando al veneno a entrar en su cuerpo en cuantos puntos era posible. Vi su pálida lengua limpiaba las partes sangrientas, pero antes de esto de que esto me enfermara o me enojara, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Donde su lengua limpiaba el veneno sobre su piel, lo cerraba. Manteniendo el veneno dentro de su organismo.

Sople mas aire dentro de su boca, pero no había nada ahí. Solo el pecho que se movía, sin vida. Seguí bombeando su corazón, contando, mientras el trabajaba maniáticamente sobre ella, tratando de juntarla de nuevo. Todos los caballos del Rey y todos los hombres del Rey...

Pero no había nada, solo yo, solo el.

Trabajando sobre un cadáver.

Por que era lo único que nos quedaba de la chica que ambos habíamos amado. Ese roto, desangrado y destrozado cadáver. No podíamos unirla.

Supe que era demasiado tarde. Supe que estaba muerta. Lo supe con certeza porque su pulso se había ido. No sentí ninguna razón por la que debería de estar al lado de ella. Ella no estaba ahí. Ese cuerpo no me atraía más. El sentimiento de estar junto de ella se había desvanecido.

O tal vez 'movido' era una mejor palabra. Parecía que me sentía empujado ahora hacia la dirección contraria. Hacia abajo de las escaleras, fuera de la puerta. El largo camino para salir de aquí y nunca, nunca regresar.

"Entonces, vete," me dijo bruscamente, y quito mis manos del camino, esta vez, tomando mi lugar. Ahora se me rompieron tres dedos. O al menos eso sentí.

Los enderece entumecidos, sin importarme el dolor.

El empujaba su corazón mucho mas rápido de lo que yo lo hacia.

"No esta muerta," gruño. "Se pondrá bien."

En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir y Edward y yo suspiramos de Alivio.

Luego su corazón se acelero dando muestra de que se estaba convirtiendo en una chupasangres.

"Necesito avisarle a Lizzie que no voy a poder salir con ella, me llevare tu coche" y Sali corriendo antes de que pudiera decirme algo.

Abajo estaba Alice en el mueble y Rosalie estaba cantándole al mounstro…

Me diriji a la pixie para pedirle una ropa menos macabra…

"Pixie, me pueden prestar algo de ropa que debo salir rápido"

"ok, ya vengo"

Me trajo una ropa como de Emmett, me la puse y Sali corriendo al garaje Me monte en el coche y Sali a toda velocidad…

Cuando llegue al parque vi a mi sol sentada en una banqueta y su cara se ilumino al verme, me baje del coche y trote hasta ella…

"hola tienes mucho rato esperándome?"

"No acabo de llegar"

"Bueno vamos…"

Despues que caminamos un rato entramos a un restaurant y comimos le comente que Bella había tenido el parto hace poco y que me gustaría saber como estaba…

"Bueno supongo que nos vemos luego…" dijo sonrojada, pero no tanto como Bella a ella nadie le gana…

"Claro… Me das tu numero para podernos de acuerdo?" dije ahora yo tambien sonrojado.

"Claro toma….."

"Bueno, quieres que te acerque a algún lado?" que diga que si, que diga que si….

"por favor…."

La lleve a su casa y regrese a la mansión

Cuando entre todavía estaban la pixie y la rubia en el mueble pero junto a ellas estaba Esme..

"hola…" la pixie y esme me sonrieron, pero la rubia me gruño "como sigue ella?"

"Esta transformándose" contesto Esme en ese momento me di cuenta que ella era la que tenia al mounstro, pero en ese momento saco su cabeza y me volteo a a ver…

"Wao como hizo Bella para que le saliera tan bonita…" todas se rieron

"Pues no se…" dijo la pixie entre risas, luego que se calmaron dijo "Crece super rápido…"

2 dias después:

Ya voy por mi segunda cita con mi sol, y Bella ya esta por despertar pues su corazón esta latiendo mas rápido…

Estaba en el mueble jugando con Nessie (asi apode a la nena de Bella), porque hay que ver que se sabe ganar los corazones, en ese momento el corazón de Bella se detuvo.

Todos subieron menos Rosalie y yo pues Bella debía tener sed…

Pero todavía podíamos oír como hablaban arriba.

Entendí que Bella no tenia sed, hay que ver que ella no la hace bien ni siquiera de vampira. Y luego vi que salto por la ventana y salió corriendo con Edward para su primera caza…

**2 meses después **

**Edward P.O.V.**

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que mi Bella despertó… raramente bella tiene como una especie de don que le permite abstenerse de la sangre humana, aunque yo pienso que es su preparación mental la que la ayuda.

Luego de 1 mes Jacob trajo a su novia Lizzie para que Bella la conociera, para ese entonces ya le había contado todo sobre el… como Bella pensó de humana, luego de que se fue no la considero lo suficientemente buena para el…

Irina trato de venir pero vio a Jacob, Bella y Reneesme cazando cuando venia llegando y se fue, todavía tiene rencor a los lobos…

Ahora estamos sentados todos en la sala menos Lizzie… sentí que Bella me paso las manos por la cara y yo sonreí..

"Que piensas?" me pregunto…

"Recordando lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses y—" en ese momento Alice tenia un florero el cual resbaló de los dedos de Alice.  
Sólo escuche el silbido del aire pasar por el cristal mientras veía como caía el florero sobre el piso de mármol de la cocina quedando hecho pedazos.  
Los fragmentos cayeron en todas direcciones con un inusual sonido al tocar el suelo, mientras todos los ojos estaban sobre Alice.  
Mi primer pensamiento ilógico era que Alice estaba jugando una broma. Porque no había forma de que Alice pudiera haber dejado caer el florero por accidente, yo hubiera podido atravesar la habitación para evitar que se cayera, si no hubiera asumido que ella lo atraparía a tiempo.

¿Y cómo se le había caído en primer lugar?  
Sus dedos absolutamente seguros...  
Yo nunca había visto a un vampiro dejar caer algo por casualidad. Alguna vez.

Y luego Alice nos afronto, torciendo su gesto en un movimiento tan rápido que parecía no haber existido.

Sus ojos a mitad de camino se fueron cerrando sobre el futuro, amplio, mire fijamente, concentrándome en su fina cara antes de que ella pareciera desbordada. Al examinar sus ojos, se pareció a la acción de mirar fuera de una tumba; fui hundiéndome en el terror, la desesperación y la agonía de su mirada fija, en ese momento ella me abrió su mente y me mostro la visión, por la cual jadee  
"¿Qué?" Gruñó Jasper, saltando a su lado con una a gran velocidad, aplastando el cristal roto bajo sus pies. La agarró por hombros y la sacudió bruscamente. Ella pareció tamborilear silenciosamente en sus manos. ¿"Qué Alice?"

Emmett se movido en mi visión periférica, sus dientes expuestos mientras sus ojos miraban hacia la ventana, esperando un ataque.

Solo había silencio de Esme, Carlisle, y Rose, quien estaba congelada al igual que yo.

Jasper sacudió a Alice de nuevo. "¿Que es?"  
"Ellos vienen por nosotros," Dijimos Alice y yo en susurró.  
"Todos ellos".  
"Los Volturi," Gimió Alice.  
"Todos ellos," Gemi al mismo tiempo.  
"¿Por qué?" Alice le susurró a ella misma. "¿Cómo?"  
"¿Cuándo?" Edward susurró.  
"¿Por qué?" Esme resonó.  
"¿Cuándo?" Jasper repitió en una voz como la fragmentación de hielo.  
Los ojos de Alice no parpadearon, pero era como si un velo los cubriera; ellos se pusieron absolutamente en blanco. Sólo su boca conservó su expresión de horror.

"No hay mucho tiempo" Dijo ella "Hay nieve sobre el bosque, la nieve sobre la ciudad. Poco más de un mes"

"¿Por qué?" Carlisle pregunto nuevamente.  
Esme contestó. "Ellos deben tener una razón. Tal vez ver..."

"Esto no es sobre Bella, " dijo Alice huecamente. "Vienen todos Aro, Cayo, Marco, cada miembro de la guardia, aún las mujeres"

"Las mujeres nunca dejan la torre" la contradijo Jasper con una voz plana. "Nunca. No durante la rebelión del sur. No cuando los rumanos trataron de derrocarlos... Ni siquiera cuando cazaron a los niños inmortales. Nunca ".  
"Ellos ahora viene", susurre.  
"¿Pero Porqué?" Carlisle dijo otra vez. "No hemos hecho nada! Y si hemos hecho lo posible para que no vinieran"  
"Hay tantos de nosotros," conteste de manera aburrida. "Ellos deben querer asegurarse de... " no termine  
"Eso no responde a la pregunta crucial! ¿Por qué?"  
"Vuelve, Alice," suplico Jasper. "Mira el gatillo. Búscalo".  
Alice sacudió la cabeza lentamente, y movió los hombros. "Salió de la nada, Jazz. Yo no los buscaba, o aun para nosotros. Yo estaba buscando Irina. Ella no fue donde espere que fuera...." Alice se calmo y sus ojos quedaron a la deriva otra vez. Ella no miró fijamente en nada durante un segundo largo.

Y luego su cabeza tirada encima de sus ojos con fuerza como un sílex.

"Ella decidió irse, " dijo Alice. " Irina decidió ir donde los Volturi. Y entonces van a decidir.... Es como si estuvieran esperando por ella. Al igual que su decisión fue ya se han hecho, y sólo espera en su... "  
Se guarda silencio una vez más a medida que digiere esto. ¿Qué diria Irina a los Volturi para dar lugar a la terrible visión de Alice?  
"¿Podemos detenerla?" Pregunto Jasper.  
"No hay manera. Ella casi llega."  
¿" Qué hace ella? " Carlisle preguntaba

" Piense en lo que ella vio esa tarde, " dijo Bella en voz baja, interrumpiendo a Emmett que comenzaba a decir. " A alguien que había perdido a una madre debido a los niños inmortales, ¿que Renesmee se parece? " Todo era silencioso otra vez como los demás cogidos hasta donde yo era ya.  
"Un niño inmortal", le susurró Carlisle.  
Me arrodille a su lado, y la envolví con mis brazos.  
"Pero ella se equivoca, " continué. " Renesmee no se parece a aquellos otros niños. Ellos fueron congelados, pero ella crece tanto cada día. Ellos estaban fuera del control, pero ella nunca le haría daño a Charlie o Sue ni les muestras cosas que los pueda perturbar. Ella tiene control de sí misma. Ella es más inteligente que la mayoría de los adultos. No habría ninguna razón... "  
Dijo, quizás esperando que alguien exhalara con alivio, esperando que la tensión helada que había en la habitación se tranquilizaran al darle la razón.  
Entonces le susurre en su cabello. "No es el tipo de delito que merezca hacer un juicio para el amor ", dije tranquilamente." Aro vio a Irina en sus pensamientos. Ellos vienen para destruir, no para razonar".

"Pero ellos se equivocan, " dijo tercamente.

"Ellos no nos esperarán para mostrarles esto. "

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Demando.  
"Lucha", dijo con calma.  
" No podemos ganar, " Gruñó Jasper. Yo podría imaginarme como su cara miraría, como su cuerpo se torcía para proteger a Alice.

"Bueno, no podemos correr. No con Demetri alrededor." Emmett hizo un ruido de disgusto, y yo sabía instintivamente que no estaba molesto por la idea de que los Volturi nos persiguieran sino por la idea de fugarse. "Y no sé si podremos ganar", dijo.  
"Hay algunas opciones a considerar. No tenemos que luchar solos."  
En eso Bella grito. ¡" No tenemos que condenar el Quileutes a la muerte, tampoco, Emmett! "

" Tranquilizate, Bella. "

"por supuesto que yo estare con ustedes" Dijo Jacob

" gracias a Irina, Aro sabe de nuestra alianza con ellos ahora... Pero yo estaba pensando en nuestros otros amigos. "  
Carlisle se hizo eco en un susurro. "No tenemos que condenar a muerte a otros amigos. "  
"Hey, vamos a dejar que ellos decidan", dijo Emmett en un tono apaciguado.

"No estoy diciendo que tienen que luchar con nosotros. "pude ver el plan al refería en su cabeza cuando hablo. "Si sólo desea estar al lado de nosotros, sólo el tiempo suficiente para hacer vacilar a los Volturi. Es el derecho de Bella después de todo. Si pudiéramos obligarlos a detenerse y escuchar. A pesar de que podría llevar un motivo de lucha ... "  
Había una indirecta risa sobre la cara de Emmett ahora. Estuve sorprendido de que nadie lo hubiera golpeado aún. Yo quería.  
"Sí," dijó con entusiasmo Esme. "Eso tiene sentido, Emmett. Todo lo que necesitamos es que los Volturi hagan una pausa por un momento. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para que nos escuchen *  
"Nosotros necesitamos un buen espectáculo con testigos", dijo Rosalie con dureza, su voz era quebradiza como la de un vidrio.  
Esme asintió de acuerdo, como si ella no hubiera escuchado el sarcasmo en el tono de Rosalie.  
"Podemos pedirles eso a nuestros amigos. Solo ser testigos."  
"Nos encantaría hacerlo por ellos", dijo Emmett.  
"Tendremos que preguntárselos de forma correcta " Alice murmuró. Miré para ver que sus ojos eran un vacío oscuro otra vez.

"Se lo mostraremos con mucho cuidado".  
"¿Mostrar?" Pregunto Jasper.  
Alice y Edward miraron a Renesmee. Entonces Alice con ojos de cristal.  
"La familia de Tanya ", dijo. "El akelarre de Siobhan. Amun. Algunos nómadas Garrett y María por cierto. Tal vez Alistair.

¿"En cuanto a Peter y Charlotte? " Preguntó Jasper algo frustrado, él esperó que la respuesta fuera no, para ahórrale la matanza que se venia a su hermano de batallas.  
"Tal vez".  
"Las Amazonas?" Pregunto Carlisle. "Kachiri, Zafrina, y Senna?"  
Alice parecía demasiado sumergida en su visión para responder al principio; finalmente ella se estremeció, y sus ojos parpadearon para volver al presente. Unió su mirada con Carlisle por unos segundos, a después, bajo la mirada.  
"No puedo ver."  
"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunte, en susurro su demanda. "La parte en la selva. ¿Vamos a ver por ellos? "  
"No puedo ver", repitió Alice, que no ajustaba sus ojos. Un flash de confusión cruzó por mi cara.

"Vamos a tener que darnos prisa antes de que la nieve caiga. Tenemos que reunir a todos aquellos que quieran, para mostrarles la razón. "Ella dividió en partes otra vez." Pregúntale a Eleazar. Hay más de esto que sólo un niño inmortal".  
El silencio era siniestro por otro largo momento mientras Alice estaba en trance.

Ella parpadeó despacio cuando termino, sus ojos de forma rara, opaco a pesar del hecho que ella, claramente estaba en el presente.  
"Hay tanto. Tenemos que apresurarnos", susurró.  
"Alice?" Pregunte. "Eso fue demasiado rápido no he entendí. ¿Cuál fue?"  
"No puedo ver!" explotó de nuevo. "Jacob esta aquí!"  
"Voy a ver mejor lejos de Nessie, también. Tengo que ir. Tengo que realmente concentrarme. Tengo que ver todo lo que pueda. Tengo que ir. Vamos, Jasper, no hay tiempo que perder! "  
Todos podían oír Jacob en las escaleras. Alice dando un tirón a Jasper de la mano, impaciente.  
Él siguió rápidamente, la confusión en sus ojos era igual que la de Edward. Ellos salieron por la puerta hacia la noche.  
"Rápido!" nos llamo nuevo a. "Tiene que encontrar a todos!"  


* * *

**Holaaaaa**

**Aquí les puse el otro cap, gracias por sus reviews…**

**Tratare de poner uno diario….**

**Saben el botoncito verde me parece muy sexy**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un Nuevo amor**_

**SUMMARY: QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI JAKE NO SE HUBIERA IMPRIMADO DE RENESMEE SINO DE LIZZIE LA CHICA DEL PARQUE QUE APARECIO EN EL CAPITULO 17 DE AMANECER. MAL SUMMARY LO SE**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y CONTIENE SPOILERS DE AMANECER **

**Instrucciones:**

**Conversaciones en voz alta están entre comillas ("")**

**Pensamientos en **_**cursiva (**_**es decir cuando los esta leyendo Edward o los esta trasmitiendo Reneesme)**

**Conversaciones de la manada en **_**cursiva y subrayado**_

* * *

Renesmeé P.O.V.

Hace mas de un mes que mi tita Alice se fe mis papis andan diciendo que van a venir unos señoles malos que se llaman Voltulius polque piensan que yo soy mala . Mis papis dicen que es porque no me conocen bien pero yo se que es mi culpa… Cada vez que les digo eso me dicen que no es así peo yo se que es veldad…

Mis papis han llamado a un poco de gente como ellos, pala que los vultulius nos escuchen, hay una señola muy bonita que se llama Calmen, y me habla en un idioma lalo pero muy diveltido, mi mami dice que es ingles…

Hay otla que es glandota y enseña imagenes muy bonitas, se palece a lo que yo hado. Mi mami descublio q tiene un podel especial para que no le dañen la mente como lo hacen algunos vultulius. Y esta tlatando de aplendel a plotejel a los demás…. La ayula una señola amiga de Calmen que su podel se palece a los de los vultulius.

Mi amigo Jake esta siemple conmigo y su novia algunas veces, el dice que no la quiele tlael a la bota del vampilo. Yo lo llamo mi lobito polte el aveces es un lobo...

Hay otlos señoles muy lalos tenen la pel estlaña y hablan muy lalo pelo me palecen interesantes.

Mis papis dicen que falta poto pala que lleguen los vultulius y se están plepalando, faltan como dos días, espelo que nada malo le pace a mi familia.

_**2 días después**_

Cuando me desperté hoy mi mami estaba al lado mio y me dijo:

"Te amo, Más que nada."

"Yo también te amo, mami," le dije, toque el relicario en mi cuello, que ahora tenía una pequeña foto de ella mi papi y mia. "Siemple estalemos juntos."

"En nuestro corazones nosotros siempre estaremos juntos," me dijo en un susulo "Pero cuando el tiempo llegue hoy, tu tendrás que dejarme."

Mis ojos se ablieron, grandes, y le toque su mejilla. Con mi mano para responderle '_No_' fue tan fuerte como si ella lo hubiera gritado.

"¿Harás eso por mí? ¿Por favor?" me dijo

Presione mis deditos más fuelte en su cala. '¿Por qué?'

"No puedo decírtelo," susurro ."Pero tu entenderás pronto, Lo prometo."

Le mostle los lostlos de mi papi y de mi lobito

"No pienses en eso," No le digas a Jacob o a tu papa hasta que yo te diga que corras, ¿sí?"

yo asentí.

Luego vi como recogía una caja que se veía muy vieja, mi mami la agarro y se quedo como pensando por un rato y luego lo abrió, saco de adentro un collar muy bello el cuál se coloco.

"Hermoso," le susurre y entoces envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Luego nos dirijimos al campo donde estaba mi papi…

Bueno chicas lamento la demora.. si lo se es injustificable pero primero se me fue la inspiración y tuve ciertos problemas con el computador…. Nuevamente discúlpenme y no me manden con los Vulturius..

* * *

Bueno este cap es de relleno. Es como un resumen de lo que paso y el cap siguiente será Edward POV y empeszara a mediados de la conversasion con los Vulturius…

Gracias por sus reviews a todas

Strangeeers: Primero que todo gracias por leer mi historia, se que no quieres leer Amanecer en fanfic (yo tampoco) pero como he venido diciendo estos caps son para que la historia tenga cuerpo ahora es que empieza la verdadera historia

Bueno me despido…. Y nuevamente sorry


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un Nuevo amor**_

**SUMMARY: QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI JAKE NO SE HUBIERA IMPRIMADO DE RENESMEE SINO DE LIZZIE LA CHICA DEL PARQUE QUE APARECIO EN EL CAPITULO 17 DE AMANECER. MAL SUMMARY LO SE**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y CONTIENE SPOILERS DE AMANECER **

**Instrucciones:**

**Conversaciones en voz alta están entre comillas ("")**

**Pensamientos en **_**cursiva (**_**es decir cuando los esta leyendo Edward o los esta trasmitiendo Reneesme)**

**Conversaciones de la manada en **_**cursiva y subrayado**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Edward POV**

"Hermanos" dijo Aro "Hay mucho que considerar aquí."

"Aconséjanos" dijo Cayo con impaciencia.

"Aconséjanos" repitió Marco en un tono desinteresado.

Aro dio vuelta hacia nosotros otra vez, haciendo frente a los otros ancianos. Ensamblaron las manos para formar un triángulo negro-cubierto. Tan pronto como la atención de Aro fue captada por el consejo silencioso, dos de sus testigos desaparecieron silenciosamente en el bosque.

Ya llevábamos cerca de una hora aquí y aun asi no hemos podido convencerlos. Pude ver en su mente que no iban a matar, no había ninguna esperanza. Entonces vi como mi con cuidado, aflojo los brazos de Renesmee de su cuello.

"Recuerdas lo que le dije?" dijo ella con los ojos húmedos a nuestra hija, la cual llorando aintio.

"Te amo" susurró Nessie.

Entonces las mire fijamente y note que Jacob hacia lo mismo.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Bella, y entonces toco su cabello "Más que a mi propia vida". Y la beso en la frente. Jacob gimoteó inquieto. Bella se acerco al oído de Jacob y le susurro

"Espera hasta que se distraigan totalmente, después huye con ella. Aléjate tan lejos de este lugar como te sea posible. Cuando hayas ido tan lejos como puedas a pie, ella tiene lo que necesitan para ir por aire."

Mi cara y la de Jacob eran máscaras casi idénticas del horror. Renesmee se estiro hacia mi, y la tome en mis brazos. Nos abrazamos firmemente y luego me diriji hacia Bella.

"Esto es lo que guardaste de mí?" susurre.

"De Aro", susurro ella de vuelta.

"Alice?" insisti, alo que ella asintió. Le diriji una mirada cargada de comprensión y el dolor.

Jacob gruñía reservado, un sonido tan bajo que casi no podía percibirse, casi como un ronroneo. Su pelaje del cuello era tieso y expuso sus dientes Bese la frente y ambas mejillas de Renesme, entonces la levante y la puse en el hombro de Jacob. Ella trepó ágilmente en su espalda, tirándose en el lugar con los puños de su piel, y ella encajaba fácilmente en la pendiente entre sus omóplatos masivos. Jacob se giro hacia Bella, sus expresivos ojos llenos de agonía, el ruido de un gruñido todavía rallaba en su pecho. "Tu eres el único a quien nosotros le podemos confiar a Renesmee" murmuro Bella. ―Si no le tuvieras tanto cariño tu y Liz, yo nunca podría hacer esto, se que puedes protegerla, Jacob." El gimió de nuevo, y sumergió su cabeza en el hombro de Bella.

"Lo se" susurro "también te quiero Jake, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo"

Entonces me diriji a el "Adiós Jacob, mi hermano…. Mi hijo"

Los demás no fueron ajenos a la escena de despedida. Sus ojos estaban situados en el silencioso triangulo negro, pero yo podría decir que estaban escuchando.

"¿no hay ninguna esperanza entonces?" Carlisle murmuró. No había temor en su voz, solo la determinación y la aceptación.

"no hay absolutamente ninguna esperanza" le respondi

"yo solo conozco mi propio destino" susurro Bella a lo que yo lw rome la mano sabiendo que estaba incluido en su destino.

La respiración de Esme se rasgó detrás de mí. Se movió y nos pasó, tocando nuestros rostros cuando pasó, a ponerse al lado de Carlisle y tomar su mano. De repente nos vimos rodeados por murmullos, adiós y te quieros. "si vivimos después de esto" Garrett le susurró a Kate " voy a estar en el mismo lugar que usted"

"Y hasta ahora me lo dice"murmuró ella.

Rose y Emmett se besaron apasionadamente Tia acariciaba el rostro de Benjamín. El sonrió de nuevo alegremente, le tomo su mano y la mantuvo en contra de su mejilla No había visto todas las expresiones de amor y dolor.

Entonces le susure: "Preparate, va a comenzar" En menos de un segundo hubo una señal que llego hasta Alec, para que nos durmiera…

Pero de pronto todos los Vulturius se desmayaron y solo dos figuras permanecieron en pie…

* * *

Bueno aquí esta como les prometi…

Me supongo que ya saben quienes son esas dos figuras… si no tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo cap que si quieren puedo subir hoy mismo…

Espero sus reviews

_**Oriana Cullen Masen**_


End file.
